


Sunning

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bets, Character of Color, Community: bridge2sickbay, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, Laundry, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Uhura, Gaila - Hanging laundry out to dry in the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunning

"Remind me to never try and drink you under the table again," Gaila muttered as she fumbled with the wooden clothespins to hang up a shirt.

Nyota simply grinned as she stretched in the lawn chair, watching Gaila struggle with the clothes. The night before she had won a bet in which she'd be free of any chores while on vacation. Too bad the rental home's main theme was 'old fashioned living'. 

"Are you just going to watch me the whole time and not help?" Gaila pouted, moving on to the last of the laundry.

"I was thinking of distracting you, actually."

Gaila rolled her eyes. "And how're you going to do that?" She gasped as she felt slender arms wrap around her waist. "Oh, mmm."

Nyota kissed Gaila's shoulder while her hands dipped under her waistband. "Forget about the chores for now."

"I'm okay with that, the rest was your clothing anyway," Gaila said, grinning.


End file.
